watanabes_bleach_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heika Omoikane
Heika Omoikane (思金兵火, Omoikane Heika) is a modified soul made from the fragments of the souls of a quincy, a shinigami and a fullbringer created with the goal to surpass all soul reapers and become the first artificially enhanced transcended being. Although, much is not known about Heika before his modification, it is known that the basis for his soul is that of a Shinigamis, as noted from his parents being Shinigami themselves. He is the current Captain of the 5th Division and was previously a member of the 3rd Division. Appearance Gallery Shodosuki.jpg Heika full.jpg heiwa full.png Wei.WuXian.full.2433244.jpg heiwaaa.png flute playing.jpg Personality History Powers & Abilities Incredible Speed: Even without using his Shunpo or Hirenkyaku, Heika is extremely fast in both movement and counter-attacks as well as swimming. During his time as a fourth seat of the 3rd Division, he once ran back and forth between two cities in the human world that are 36 miles away from one another in just one minute and forty seconds. By the time he was a third seat, it was stated several times that his attacks were hypersonic and slightly faster than his footspeed, which was stated to be Mach 8.89. As a member of the Fifth Division, he could easily move, attack and counterattack at hypersonic+ speeds and it was noted that his sword slash was as fast as 9,261 m/s. However, as a Captain, his movement and attack speed becomes hard to gauge, as Heika is rarely seen taking fights seriously but is easily able to keep up with most Captains and outpace his lieutenant with raw speed alone at times. Though, given that during his sparring match with Hakusei, even as a lieutenant, he managed to cover a distance of 20 meters in just 0.0015 seconds without using Shunpo and made the new and inexperienced Captain believe that he was using Shunpo during the entire match. It can be assumed that at the very least, he is currently two to three times as fast both on his feet and with his sword. *'High Agility': Heika is an extremely agile fighter who is used to involving tricking and environmental improvisation into his Hakuda and swordplay and as such, is an expert gymnast and aerialist, capable of highly advanced yet elegant movement. He makes the use of his agility in combination with his reflexes to gracefully avoid attacks and quickly disarm his opponent(s). *'Advanced Reflexes': Heika even before becoming a lieutenant of the 5th Divison, displayed to have reaction timing that bordered on hypersonic speed. His perceptions as a lieutenant were at least high hypersonic+ as he was constantly reacting to Hakusei's sword swings and stabs within 0.0000492 seconds and was able to dodge attacks from his Shikai. As a Captain, however, it is safe to say that his reaction timing is equivalent to his own Shunpo speed; putting him on the massively hypersonic spectrum of things, though, this improves drastically with the release of his Bankai. Enhanced Strength: Heika despite his physical disposition possesses a great deal of physical strength and was able to punch a Hollowfied Hakusei about 4,750 feet away with a single punch. He is also seen casually punching through concrete and metal without so much as flinching and hurling gigantic boulders that are at least 729 cubic feet, meaning, they should not weigh less than 63.7 tons. He was also able to catch Gibachi Jizake's full-powered punch with ease and kicked him 2.75 km away; this kick also knocked Gibachi out cold despite his endurance and iron-like skin because of his Hierro. This strength goes further enhancement when Heika activates his Bankai. His great physical strength and speed are the reason behind his Shunkō being so powerful. Immense Spiritual Energy: *'Masterful Reiatsu Control' Expert Tactician: Skilled Tracker: High Endurance: Hakuda Master: *'Shunkō' (Water) (瞬閧, Flash War Cry): **'Shunkō: Sentsuiraku Nami' (千墜落波, One Thousand Crashing Wave) ***'Shunkō: Ikuta Kibakyōran' (幾多牙狂乱, Numerous Fanged Frenzy) Kidō Expert: Heika is quite skilled and resourceful when it comes to his usage of Kidō, as witnessed by his ability to cast Hadō #79. Haruibi and Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō with one arm each mid-battle, without resorting to the use of incantations. He was also able to use Hanki while rushing at Saseko Aibiki without much effort. Shunpo Expert': Heika is highly proficient when it comes to Shunpo and thanks to his already high base speed, he was able to reach speeds above 296,000 m/s with his Shunpo alone. He is able to easily blitz and outpace several opponent(s) at once. He was able to keep up with Hakusei as a Captain after the later augmented his speed and reflexes through Hollowfication. He was easily able to cover a little over three dozen miles in a single leap thanks to his skill with Shunpo. After six months of intense training in the aftermath of his promotion to his status as a Captain, Heika claimed that his skill with Shunpo now allowed him to cover twice the amount of distance than it previously did, while taking only about 75% of the time to complete the leap. His current level of Shunpo should put him somewhere around 1,655,332.86 miles per hour, which is further multiplied by a factor of ten when he activates his Bankai. He is further able to temporarily combine his Shunpo with Hirenkyaku which multiplies his speed by several times for short bursts. Master Swordsman: Reishi Manipulation: *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Heika by his own claim, is able to ride the flow of reishi with a sub-relativistic+ speed at his peak, which is about 7% the speed of light or 20,985,473 m/s. Using Hirenkyaku, he is able to dodge extremely fast attacks with a little to no effort. He is further able to combine his Shunpo with Hirenkyaku to achieve a speed that is roughly about 17.3% the speed of light. *'Blut' (血装, burūto; lit. "Blood"): **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 , Burūto Aruterie; lit. "Blood Artery"): **'Blut Vene' (静血装, Burūto vēne; lit. "Blood Vein"): **'Blut Kapillare' (血装根っ子, Burūto Kapillare; lit. "Blood Capillary"): Spirit Weapon Merged Suigyokuranma: *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢, Hairihhi Pufairu; lit. "Holy Arrow"): Zanpakutō Suigyokuranma (翠玉乱麻, Suigyokuranma; lit. "Emerald Anarchy"): *'Shikai': Command "Ascend and pilfer" (上ると剥る, Agaru to Herzuru) **'Shikai Special Ability': *'Bankai': Konran no Suigyoryū (翠玉竜の混乱, Konran no Suigyoryū ; lit. "Mayhem of the Emerald Dragon"): **'Bankai Special Ability': Trivia * Heika's name "Heika" (兵火, Fire Caused by War) can also be written as "Heika" (苹果, Apple). Quotes Category:Shinigami Category:Quincy Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13